


Sam's Journal

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Holidays, Jealous Dean, M/M, Snooping, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Dean thinks Sam is keeping secrets again.





	Sam's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 12DaysofWincestmas challenge, gifted to [deansmixtape](https://deansmixtape.tumblr.com/) who wanted to see how celebrating the holidays worked (or not) for Sam and Dean at various points in their lives.

Dean was just going to confirm his thoughts on some doodles he had seen Sam make.  They’d looked more like actual sigils than randomness and Dean thought they were reminiscent of a case they’d worked shortly before ‘retiring’ from active hunting.  He wanted to add them to their online library – they could come in handy for reference to other hunters.

Well.  That’s the reason he told himself before he invaded Sam’s privacy by going into his room and plucking his little brother’s well-worn leather journal from under his pillow.

The page in the back he’d stumbled across – _no, snooped to find_ – was clearly not meant for him to see.  But if Sam was keeping a secret then Dean wasn’t having it.  They’d gotten past that, so he’d thought.  He unfolded the page and as he read, his heart started racing.

_What is love to me?_

_Love is kisses for no reason, no matter the time or place, just because my breath needed to be stolen away and hoarded forever in your lungs to keep it safe._

He sat down on the edge of the bed, stunned.   Who did Sam find that could keep him safer better than Dean?  And just who the hell was Sammy kissing? 

He quickly thrust the journal back where he’d found it before heading to the kitchen for the burning, bitter taste of much-needed coffee, cursing under his breath.

As he made his way down the corridor, a sweet warm smell invaded his senses.  That smell – he knew that smell.

_Pie._

As he rounded the corner, his mouth was already watering.  The kitchen was warm from the recent baking, the scent of pie comforting and welcoming.  The smell of home.

His home, with Sam.  His Sam.  And that thought didn’t feel strange at all. 

Sam was washing dishes in the large farm style sink, silly apron still wrapped around his hips as his large hands dipped into sudsy water.  Dean suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss him breathless. 

Before he could stop to think it through, Dean had walked up behind Sam and placed his hands on those slim hips, pivoting Sam around, catching the befuddled look on his face before he just leaned in and kissed him.

He wanted it to be sweet and tender, rough and passionate, something quick and flirty yet long and full of promise.  It was all of those things and none of them. 

There were gasps and a kind of melding that brought arms wrapping around bodies as they were pulled tighter together.  There were licks and the lightest of nibbles, tongues dancing in synchrony when eyes that had been closed for so long blew open in recognition of exactly what was happening.

Pulling apart for breath, Sam was flushed and panting.  He gazed at Dean, dumbstruck, a dopey smile on his face.

Dean stared in return, completely besotted.  The only words he could speak, a whispered “I love you, Sammy.”

How Sam managed to put together what just happened Dean will never know.  But hearing Sam reply with a soft quiet, “Never been safer than with you, Dean” gave him a sense of peace he didn’t think he’d ever have in this lifetime.


End file.
